The present invention relates to a device for closing quarters, particularly for rear-entry ski boots.
As is known, the closing of rear-entry ski boots is generally effected by means of levers arranged transversely with respect to the longitudinal extension of the quarters. The levers are composed of elements generally connected to the front quarter and rearwardly encircling the rear quarter.
These devices, however, give rise to laterally protruding projections which, besides being annoying for the user, may also be subject to accidental blows which might give rise to an unwanted opening thereof.
Another disadvantage resides in the fact that, generally, two separate levers must be used and moved individually and adjusted progressively in order to obtain a satisfactory closure.